1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat flexible cable (FFC) connector, and in particular to an FFC connector having a contact alignment/stabilizing feature.
2. The Prior Art
Flat flexible cables (FFCs) are widely used to connect components, such as a printed circuit board, arranged in a confined space inside an electronic device, such as a computer, for reducing the overall size of the electronic device. An FFC may be directly connected to a circuit board by soldering. Alternatively, an FFC connector may be used to connect an FFC to a circuit board. Examples of FFC connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,194,017, 5,308,262, 5,401,186, and 5,474,468.
An FFC connector comprises a housing retaining a plurality of conductive contacts therein. A receiving cavity is defined in the housing and exposed to an opening thereof. An actuator defining a recess on a top side thereof for receiving an FFC is inserted into the receiving cavity through the opening. The contacts extend into the cavity and electrically engage with the FFC when the FFC is brought into the cavity by the actuator. The actuator is provided with side latches on opposite sides thereof for engaging with corresponding projections formed on the housing thereby securing the actuator to the housing.
During insertion into the cavity of the housing, the actuator is not only moved into the receiving space, but also oscillates in a transverse direction with respect to the housing and may become skewed. The oscillation or skewing of the actuator, if not properly controlled, may damage or even break the side latches. Furthermore, the conventional FFC connector does not have guiding means for properly guiding the actuator into the housing. Thus, undesired mechanical interference may occur between the actuator and the conductive contacts.
It is thus desired to provide an FFC connector comprising a contact alignment/stabilizing feature for addressing the above problems.